Yin & Yang
by Moultipass1
Summary: "Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer. Je vais enfreindre la loi pour obtenir des confessions, me mettre à dos des gens importants, saboter des scènes de crime, vous manipuler pour parvenir à mes fins. Et ça sera à vous d'assumer la responsabilité de mes actes."


**J'ai commencé cette fic il y a super longtemps, puis je l'avais plus ou moins abandonnée. Mais comme je viens de voir que le prochain épisode va retracer la rencontre de Jane avec les membres de l'équipe, j'ai décidé de me dépêcher de la finir histoire de la poster avant qu'on découvre la vraie version de l'histoire. Pour ceux qui se demandent : non, il ne se passe absolument rien dans cette fic, désolée lol c'est juste une scène que j'avais en tête, l'idée de leur première rencontre me fascine (je l'ai d'ailleurs déjà écrite, mais tant pis !) j'espère que l'épisode de dimanche sera à la hauteur de mes espérances. Et que vous apprécierez ce petit one shot en attendant :)**

**Disclaimer : nope, ils sont toujours pas à moi, et c'est pas faute d'essayer.**

* * *

Il y avait tellement de personnes qui croyaient savoir comment s'était passée leur première rencontre que c'en était presque drôle.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais démenti, pas plus que lui. C'était leur secret. Un de plus. Un qu'ils partageaient avec une dose égale d'amusement et de nostalgie.

Le mythe était entretenu par Rigsby. Comme Cho, il avait assisté à leur présentation officielle. Contrairement à Cho, il la racontait volontiers aux curieux qui se demandaient comment l'irréprochable Agent Lisbon avait pu être punie au point de se retrouver responsable des actions d'un tel électron libre. Lorsque Virgil Minelli l'avait convoquée pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle avait encaissé sans broncher. Une tâche relativement aisée quand on savait qu'elle avait eu quelques jours pour se préparer à la supposée surprise.

La vérité, c'était que ce consultant incontrôlable, insupportable et parfois carrément odieux ne lui avait pas été imposé. Elle laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle se remémorait cette soirée, une éternité plus tôt.

* * *

_J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Dans un sursaut, elle porta par réflexe la main à sa hanche, où reposait d'ordinaire son arme, avant de se souvenir que dans la sécurité du QG, elle avait pensé ne pas en avoir besoin. Elle dévia donc son geste vers le tiroir supérieur de son bureau métallique, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'ouvrir, l'intrus leva les mains dans un geste apaisant, mettant en évidence un dossier cartonné, et annonça :

_Du calme. Je n'ai rien d'une menace.

Restant tout de même sur ses gardes, elle se détendit à peine. Plus tard, elle mettrait cette légère imprudence sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle avait passé des heures à s'occuper de paperasses, il était presque minuit, son dos la faisait toujours souffrir suite à un violent plaquage cinq jours plus tôt, le bâtiment se retrouvait dans une obscurité quasi-totale, et elle n'avait pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil depuis des semaines. Sans doute sa relative confiance avait-elle aussi quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle l'avait aperçu une ou deux fois dans les couloirs du CBI au cours de la semaine.

Heureusement, celui qui allait devenir une épine permanente dans son pied avait dit la vérité : il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

D'un geste, elle l'invita à s'assoir face à elle. Il s'exécuta avant de lui tendre le document qu'il avait à la main. Elle s'en saisit, mais au lieu de l'ouvrir comme il semblait s'y attendre, elle le posa devant elle et croisa les mains dessus avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme lui-même.

_Qui êtes-vous ?

Il répondit d'un sourire énigmatique et se contenta de lui désigner le dossier d'un bref mouvement de tête.

Aussi intriguée par l'inconnu en costume trois pièces qu'amusée par le jeu qu'il semblait jouer, elle accepta de suivre le mouvement et ouvrit le classeur, remarquant aussitôt le portrait de lui agrafé en première page, juste au-dessus du nom et de la fonction. Patrick Jane, consultant. Lui jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur, elle ne fut récompensée que d'un nouveau geste d'encouragement, et elle tourna la page pour commencer sa lecture.

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour terminer, au cours de laquelle il se contenta de l'observer en silence. Une attitude qui l'aurait agacée habituellement, mais elle était si absorbée par ce qu'elle apprenait qu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas. La courte biographie aurait à elle seule suffit à la passionner, mais le point le plus intéressant du dossier était sans doute l'évaluation psychologique, dont quelques mots lui reviendraient régulièrement à l'esprit au cours des années à venir.

Insubordonné.

Individualiste.

Irrespectueux.

Anticonformiste.

Manipulateur.

A lire le rapport du psy avec qui il avait dû s'entretenir avant de décrocher le poste, il y avait de quoi se demander comment il avait franchi cette barrière. C'était la synthèse qui apportait l'explication.

Capacités d'observation hors du commun.

Attention aux détails.

Expert du comportement humain.

Atout indéniable pour le Bureau.

Refermant la chemise cartonnée, elle se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise, affichant une curiosité assurée, et posa la question qui s'imposait :

_Pourquoi me montrer votre dossier personnel ?

_Pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre.

Un haussement de sourcils suffit à exprimer la question suivante. Il y répondit sans se faire prier :

_Avec votre accord, je vais demander à être assigné à votre équipe. Je veux que vous soyez consciente de ce que cela signifie. Grâce mon aide, votre taux d'affaires résolues va grimper en flèche, je vous le garantis.

Elle ajouta mentalement arrogance à la liste des défauts et, voulant être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, cocha aussi lucidité dans celle des qualités. Sentant qu'il avait autre chose à dire, elle le relança :

_Mais ?

_Mais je vais faire de votre vie un enfer, répondit-il d'un ton pragmatique. Je vais enfreindre la loi pour obtenir des confessions, me mettre à dos des gens importants, saboter des scènes de crime, vous manipuler pour parvenir à mes fins. Et ça sera à vous d'assumer la responsabilité de mes actes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin face à cette brutale honnêteté, et elle manifesta son intérêt en se penchant légèrement en avant.

_J'ai plusieurs questions pour vous.

_Je vous écoute.

_Pourquoi moi ?

Il sourit comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'agisse du premier point qu'elle aborderait. A bien y réfléchir, vu son dossier, c'était probablement le cas.

_Parce qu'après une semaine à errer dans ces bureaux, je vous connais.

A son froncement de sourcils, il balaya d'un insouciant geste de la main les objections qu'elle s'apprêtait à avancer et continua le plus naturellement du monde :

_Oh, je sais, je sais. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très privé, vous ne croyez pas qu'on puisse vous cerner si facilement. Mais je vous ai assez observée pour savoir que vous êtes la seule personne de ce département capable de travailler avec moi. Et sans doute aussi la seule avec qui je serais capable de travailler.

_Par exemple ?

_Vous n'êtes pas aussi ambitieuse que la plupart de vos collègues. Vous accepterez les blâmes et les remontrances que ma présence dans votre équipe vous vaudra immanquablement, pour peu que j'obtienne des résultats. C'est la justice qui vous intéresse, pas votre avancement personnel.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à lui demander comment il pouvait en avoir la certitude. Comme lui, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait accepter sa proposition et qu'elle aurait le temps d'observer ses méthodes et de comprendre au moins en partie comment il fonctionnait. Elle préféra enchaîner sur le deuxième point qui l'intriguait :

_Pourquoi me demander mon avis ? Votre dossier est validé, vous êtes embauché malgré les risques évidents que vous représentez. On vous laisse même choisir votre équipe et votre supérieur hiérarchique. Quelqu'un de très haut placé estime visiblement que vous êtes indispensable au Bureau. Vous auriez pu vous imposer.

Il acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire, mais elle crut y déceler une pointe d'admiration devant sa déduction et la franchise dont elle faisait preuve.

_J'aurais pu, oui. Mais dans ce cas, j'ai estimé à trois semaines le temps qu'il vous aurait fallu pour demander un transfert.

Un petit rire lui échappa.

_Vous surestimez ma patience. Si la moitié de cette évaluation psychologique est fondée, j'aurais tenu une semaine.

_Je pense l'avoir sous-estimée, au contraire. Mais j'imagine que nous aurons tout le temps de le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, elle en avait conscience, aussi ne prit-elle pas la peine de répondre, se focalisant plutôt sur un autre point du dossier :

_Reste la question John Le Rouge.

Elle s'attendait à une réaction, un éclair de douleur dans le regard, une mâchoire serrée, un redressement, n'importe quoi qui aurait exprimé un quelconque sentiment. Au lieu de quoi, il resta impassible et détendu. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit réellement à qui elle avait affaire. Elle ne connaissait personne qui aurait pu garder son calme à l'évocation d'un tueur en série qui avait assassiné des proches. Elle n'était certes pas aussi douée que le mentaliste, mais elle en savait assez sur la nature humaine pour analyser l'attitude et en déduire que ce sang froid n'était pas aussi positif qu'on aurait pu le croire. Elle connut son premier instant d'hésitation de cette étrange soirée. Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour qualifier, ou expliquer, cette parfaite maîtrise de soi n'avait rien de rassurant. Sociopathe.

_C'est un package, Agent Lisbon. Minelli attend de savoir quelle équipe je vais choisir pour assigner ce dossier. Si vous signez avec moi, vous vous retrouvez sur cette affaire.

_Qui est un véritable cauchemar médiatique…

_Et un défi que personne n'a encore réussi à relever. Irrésistible, non ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit reniflement, mi-dédaigneux, mi-agacé, en constatant :

_Vous croyez vraiment m'avoir cernée.

_Je vous en prie, ne me forcez pas à faire une démonstration. J'aimerais que nous partions sur le bon pied.

_Je prends le risque. Prouvez-moi que vous pouvez apporter quelque chose à mon équipe.

Ce fut au tour du consultant de marquer un bref temps d'hésitation. Alors, adoptant de nouveau une pause plus décontractée, elle le défia :

_J'attends.

_Vous êtes sûre ?

Le reproche impatient fut silencieux, mais immanquable. Alors, avec une expression qui signifiait clairement « vous l'aurez voulu », il commença :

_Vous avez deux ou trois frères plus jeunes, dont vous vous êtes occupée après la disparition de vos parents. Je dirais que c'est…

Un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il étudiait son langage corporel, puis il reprit :

_Votre mère qui est partie la première. Un accident. Votre père l'a mal supporté. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta-t-il en réponse à la soudaine tension dans ses épaules. Vos frères n'ont jamais vraiment eu à encaisser les coups, n'est-ce pas ? Car c'est là que votre carrière de protectrice a commencé. Vous aviez quoi, douze, quatorze ans ?

Elle tenta de combattre le rapide clignement des paupières qui exprimait aussi bien son émotion face aux souvenirs que son incrédulité face à la facilité avec laquelle il la lisait, mais elle n'y parvint pas tout à fait. Se ressaisissant, elle interrompit alors qu'il semblait sur le point de reprendre la parole :

_Bon, vous avez lu mon dossier, et après ?

_Je vous en prie, reprocha-t-il. Insultez-moi si vous voulez, mais fiez-vous au moins à votre patron. Minelli s'est assuré que je n'aie accès à aucun dossier.

Il marqua une pause, puis poursuivit :

_Vous souffrez au niveau du dos. Depuis plusieurs jours. Assez pour que ça commence à vous inquiéter sérieusement et que vous envisagiez même d'aller voir un médecin. Ce que vous auriez dû faire dès le départ, soit dit en passant, mais vous préoccuper de votre propre bien-être ne vous vient pas naturellement. Dois-je continuer ?

_Ca ira, laissa-t-elle tomber d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous, Agent Lisbon ? Prête à accepter l'invasion permanente de votre vie privée par un consultant qui s'en servira contre vous à la première occasion ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, songeuse. Pas parce qu'elle envisageait de dire non. Il avait raison, elle était prête à tout pour rendre le monde un peu plus sûr et pour apporter aux proches des victimes la résolution dont ils avaient besoin pour faire leur deuil, y compris à supporter un type qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé de garder dans son entourage dans d'autres circonstances. Car il avait été franc avec elle : curieux, invasif et sans limites, il était clairement le genre de personnes qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter dans sa vie privée. Dans sa vie professionnelle, elle était capable d'encaisser bien plus.

Son instant de réflexion n'était pas non plus destiné à le faire douter. Elle soupçonnait que ça ne servait à rien de toute façon : même avant cette petite démonstration, elle avait une idée de l'étendue de ses capacités, elle savait donc qu'il repérerait sans mal la tromperie.

Non, si elle gardait le silence, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans cette voie sans quelques règles de base. Après en avoir fait mentalement l'inventaire, elle décida qu'il n'y en avait qu'une qui importait vraiment, et elle annonça :

_Une condition.

Il signala son attention d'un bref mouvement de tête.

_A aucun moment vous ne mettez mes agents en danger. C'est la seule limite que je vous fixe. Cet arrangement est valable tant que leur sécurité n'est pas menacée. A la moindre égratignure due à l'une de vos actions, vous êtes viré.

A son petit sourire supérieur, elle fronça les sourcils.

_Quoi ?

_Vous n'avez pas mentionné votre propre sécurité.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_Je peux prendre soin de moi-même.

_Et pas eux ?

Elle le fusilla d'un regard qui allait bientôt devenir son Spécial Jane. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Oui, elle avait une attitude protectrice envers Cho et Rigsby. Et après ? Le consultant tendit une main vers elle, son sourire se faisant plus sincère. Toujours un brin méfiante, elle la serra pour sceller l'accord, et il la surprit en profitant de la proximité pour poser deux doigts sur son poignet. Luttant contre son premier réflexe, le lui retirer, elle attendit qu'il reprenne la parole. Il semblait légèrement étonné lorsqu'il se décida à annoncer :

_Vous n'êtes pas nerveuse.

_Je devrais l'être ?

Il fronça les sourcils dans une expression qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Décidant qu'il s'agissait d'un oui, elle expliqua son calme :

_Monsieur Jane, je suis consciente que vous intégrer à mon équipe, c'est signer l'arrêt de mort de ma carrière. Arrangez-vous pour que ce moment soit aussi tardif que possible et pour m'être utile entre-temps, et je n'aurai aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

Il hocha la tête, mais corrigea :

_Ce n'est pas de votre carrière que je parlais. Vous êtes attirée par moi.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de nier. Elle avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour les sourires craquants, et qualifier son sourire de craquant aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle. Elle ne lui demanda pas non plus pourquoi il avait exprimé cette constatation, elle venait de comprendre sa remarque sur son absence de nervosité. En temps normal, prendre le risque d'être distraite par une quelconque attirance pour un collègue l'aurait effectivement déstabilisée. Mais les circonstances actuelles n'avaient rien de normal.

_Et vous par moi, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer sans la moindre trace de doute dans la voix.

Le haussement de sourcil exprima à la fois sa confirmation et son étonnement face à son discernement, et il lâcha enfin son poignet.

_Alors pourquoi un tel flegme ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire teinté de tristesse et de compassion.

_Vous portez toujours votre alliance et vous foncez tête baissée dans votre quête de vengeance parce que vous aimez toujours votre femme. Vous n'essaierez pas de me séduire. Et même si de mon côté, je faisais preuve de faiblesse, vous me repousseriez.

Elle décela un nouvel éclair d'admiration dans son regard.

_Je vous ai sous-estimée, Agent Lisbon.

_Une erreur courante.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Il y eut un temps de silence alors que chacun évaluait l'autre à la lumière de cet échange pour le moins enrichissant. Puis Lisbon demanda :

_Vous m'avez expliqué pourquoi je pourrais travailler avec vous. Pourquoi pensez-vous pouvoir travailler avec moi ?

La réponse fut instantanée.

_Vous avez donné sa chance à l'Agent Cho alors que je le soupçonne d'avoir des antécédents peu orthodoxes. L'Agent Rigsby vous vénère. Et vous envisagez d'intégrer à votre équipe une petite nouvelle qui n'a pas encore fait ses preuves. Vous êtes du genre à voir ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez les gens. Je suis… Et bien, l'exact opposé. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des contraires.

Elle laissa échapper un rire exprimant son amusement.

_Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis votre Yin.

_C'est à peu près ça.

_Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Monsieur Yang.

* * *

Elle secoua la tête au souvenir. Rétrospectivement, elle ne pouvait que constater que cet échange avait été l'une des rares occasions où Jane avait été totalement sincère avec elle. Il avait commencé à faire des siennes quelques jours plus tard, dès leur présentation officielle, assurant à Minelli avec un aplomb à toute épreuve qu'à présent qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe, l'incompétence générale allait diminuer. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait de pure provocation, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir, et même l'invisible sourire de Cho alors qu'elle s'acharnait à les défendre, lui et Rigsby, n'avait pas pu la calmer. Jane lui avait alors fait remarquer qu'elle avait pris la peine de l'assurer des compétences de ses deux agents, mais pas de se défendre elle-même, et avait ajouté qu'un tel manque de confiance en soi était un problème sur lequel elle devait impérativement travailler si elle voulait enfin devenir un leader efficace.

Cho avait été obligé de retenir Rigsby à cette remarque. Etonnamment, la réaction de son plus jeune agent avait désamorcé la tension en lui rappelant que sa loyauté était à toute épreuve, tout comme celle de Cho, et qu'elle se moquait de ce que Patrick Jane pouvait bien penser d'elle, tant qu'il remplissait sa part du marché.

_Lisbon ?

Ramenée au présent, elle posa les yeux sur le consultant allongé les yeux fermés sur le canapé qu'il avait fait installer dans son bureau.

_Quoi ?

_Souvenir agréable. Vous voulez partager ?

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il savait. Elle aurait été moins impressionnée s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, elle était persuadée que ses émotions étaient clairement inscrites sur son visage, mais chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir assisté aux limites de ses dons d'observation, il la surprenait encore.

_Notre rencontre.

Sa réponse le prit suffisamment au dépourvu pour qu'il se redresse en position assise, un sourire paresseux étirant ses lèvres.

_Voilà qui est flatteur.

Cela lui valut le Regard de la Mort numéro 23.B et il laissa échapper un léger rire en demandant :

_Et qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ça ?

Elle désigna d'un geste de la main le dossier posé face à elle. Il eut la décence de grimacer.

_Ah.

_"Ah", en effet.

Une affaire sur laquelle il l'avait manipulée pour aller mener son enquête seul, ce qui avait failli s'achever par son licenciement et avait mené à la plainte officielle d'un sénateur, rien de moins. Elle élabora :

_J'étais en train d'essayer de me convaincre de ne pas vous tuer en me rappelant que vous m'aviez prévenue.

_C'est vrai. Je vous avais prévenue, confirma-t-il.

Regard de la Mort numéro 158.F. Silence. Puis il reprit la parole, sa voix plus grave.

_Vous savez, je n'avais respecté personne depuis… Depuis longtemps, éluda-t-il bien qu'ils sachent tous les deux qui étaient les deux dernières personnes qu'il avait respectées avant d'arriver au CBI. Ca a changé ce soir-là.

_Parce que j'ai eu la faiblesse d'accepter votre proposition ? railla-t-elle.

Il corrigea aussitôt :

_Parce que vous en avez eu la force. Vous étiez sérieuse quand vous m'avez dit que je mettrais sans doute fin à votre carrière, pourtant vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde. En principe, l'idée que je pourrais profiter de votre dévouement aurait dû être la première à me traverser l'esprit. Elle n'a été que la seconde.

_Je me sens spéciale.

Il ignora le sarcasme pour continuer :

_La première a été que je ne vous testerais pas. Je n'en avais pas besoin.

_Vous voulez me faire croire que vos deux premières semaines n'étaient pas un test ?

Il rit devant l'évidence de son étonnement. Etant donné l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à toute l'équipe pendant ses deux premières semaines au CBI, son scepticisme était compréhensible.

_Oh, si, c'était bien un test, mais pas pour vous.

_Cho et Rigsby, comprit-elle. Vous vouliez savoir jusqu'où vous pourriez les pousser.

_Et Minelli. Je n'ai fait que renforcer une certitude. Ils n'avaient qu'une limite. Vous.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

_Et vous saviez déjà qu'ils étaient la mienne.

Il acquiesça et demanda soudain :

_Si vous pouviez changer quoi que ce soit, le feriez-vous ?

D'ordinaire, quand quelqu'un posait une question de ce type, le scénario englobé était large. Pourtant, elle sut aussitôt qu'il ne parlait que de leur collaboration. Il savait parfaitement que, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du genre à se lamenter sur son sort, il y avait des dizaines de choses qu'elle aurait changées dans sa vie si elle l'avait pu, à commencer par ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Son sourire s'élargit.

_Vous savez quoi ? Je crois bien que non.

_Alors nous avons tous les deux fait une bonne affaire.

_Il semblerait. Qui l'eut cru ?

_Moi.

_Menteur, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

C'était sa spécialité, affirmer qu'il avait connaissance d'une information depuis le début mais qu'il l'avait gardée pour lui volontairement, soit pour qu'elle la découvre d'elle-même, soit parce que s'il lui faisait part de toutes ses idées, elle deviendrait dingue. Elle était immunisée contre cette escroquerie particulière depuis des années. La vérité, c'était qu'elle savait que comme elle, il avait d'abord cru que cette collaboration avait une date d'expiration.

_Vous ne pourrez jamais le prouver.

Elle haussa les épaules. C'était vrai, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle le connaissait assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de preuves. Et là encore, qui l'eut cru ? Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle s'était dit que jamais elle ne percerait complètement le mystère. Il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de comprendre que ses mensonges pouvaient lui en apprendre autant sur lui que la vérité le lui aurait permis pour n'importe qui d'autre. Elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans le document posé sur son bureau, mais il dut s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il se leva et s'en empara prestement. D'un mouvement fluide, il le plaça dans un tiroir, verrouilla, et glissa la clef dans sa poche. Ignorant ses protestations, il alla l'attendre près de la porte ouverte en lançant :

_Assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Le restaurant chinois en bas de la rue est encore ouvert à cette heure-ci, et vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée.

Regard de la Mort numéro 82.A. Mais après une seconde, elle se leva, enfila sa veste, et sortit devant lui, non sans lui balancer un léger coup au passage.

_C'est vous qui invitez.

Il lui devait bien ça, songea-t-il après un dernier regard coupable au tiroir dans lequel reposaient à présent ses dernières frasques.

_Avec plaisir, Madame Yin.

**Fin**


End file.
